Gohan (Universe 4)
Gohan of Universe 4 was the same as his up until he got absorbed by . and attempted to rescue him and the others and cut Gohan and the others loose, causing Buu to refer back to his former stage. After absorbing Vegeta, Buu's desire to beat Gokū grew, making him ignore reabsorbing Gohan and the others until the battle lasted. History Gohan has the same life just like his canon counterpart in the original manga, though his fate takes a horrible turn when Majin Buu appears. Coola's Invasion During Age 764 on Planet Earth, Gohan is shown to be having a picnic with his father and mother. While enjoying their family time, they were suddenly ambushed by Cooler and his armored squadron. As certain events unfold, Gohan is seen battling Neiz with Krillin. As the battle progresses, Neiz successfully manages to incapacitate Krillin with his Bind Wave. As Gohan is concerned over Krillin's safety, Neiz proclaims to be done playing around and prepares to kill Gohan once and for all. Before he could release his Bind Wave, Neiz was suddenly struck by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and dies. Happy to see Piccolo again, they both fly down to check up on Krillin. After talking for a bit, all three were interrupted by a huge explosion caused by Goku's battle with Cooler. When Cooler has finally been managed to be killed in battle, Gohan is seen with his father and friends to celebrate their latest victory. The Legendary Super Saiyan During Age 767 between the 20th and 26th of May, Gohan (who was a full-powered Super Saiyan) was seen to be having a picnic with friends as Krillin sings karaoke. When Gohan asks Vegeta to join them, Vegeta admonishes him for tying to have a "good" time, and should use this opportunity to train instead in the Room of Spirit and Time. Gohan happily retorts by saying that they still have plenty of time before Cell's tournament. But once Paragus arrives, certain events unfold which conclude with Broly becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan. After everyone is defeated but Goku, Broly continues to get stronger as the comet continues to get closer to New Planet Vegeta. With the entire situation looking bleak, Piccolo proposes the Spirit Bomb, though Goku states that he needs a distraction for it to work. Noticing his father's plea for help, Gohan tackles Broly all by himself (which marvels the likes of even Vegeta). Despite his best efforts, all of his blows were ineffective and was defeated in one blow by Broly smashing his head against the ground. Unconscious, Gohan returns to his base form as Broly prepares to kill the young Gohan. Before he could do so, Oolong distracts him long enough to not only spare Gohan, but to also have the Spirit Bomb hit Broly and send him straight into the comet. With Broly's ki signature gone, Gohan (who is back into being a Super Saiyan) is seen to be relaxing with the Z-Fighters before Goku has enough strength to teleport everyone back to Earth. Broly: Second Coming During Age 774 between April 20th and the 7th of May, Gohan is seen to be looking for Goten for a training session. Noting that ever since Goten learned to fly perfectly recently, it is almost impossible to know where he is at sometimes. Upon sensing Broly becoming a Super Saiyan and assaulting the two young boys, Gohan immediately becomes a Super Saiyan and flies towards that area. Upon sensing Vegeta's presence on the battlefield, yet no longer senses the boys, Gohan dives into the ocean only to find Android 18. When she tells Gohan to fight Broly as she looks for the young ones, Gohan blasts out of the ocean and immediately assaults Broly in his gut. When Gohan regroups with Vegeta and tells him that they need to finish off Broly before he transforms, Broly catches on and immediately goes into his Legendary Super Saiyan state. Before Gohan could properly warn Vegeta to not confront Boly, he witnesses Vegeta being sent flying to the wayside as Android 18 emerges with a battered Goten and Trunks. Horrified of seeing Goten in such poor condition, Gohan's rage ascends him into a Super Saiyan 2 and knees Broly in the face before the legendary saiyan could blast a still-flying Vegeta. As Gohan is knocking around Broly, both Vegeta and Piccolo come up with a plan to stop Broly once and for all. During their match, Broly's ki doubles which allows him to turn the tides against Gohan. As Gohan is caught in Broly's grip, Piccolo attacks Broly and takes Gohan place while ordering him to join Vegeta for the ultimate finish. Catching on, Gohan thanks Piccolo before he flies off and prepares to utilize his Kamehameha wave. After seeing Piccolo getting brutalized to a extreme extent, Gohan immediately fires his Kamehameha before Vegeta was ready (though he immediately fires his as well). As the two blasts snake towards Broly, Goku joins in the fray as well and fires his Kamehameha to ensure Broly's demise. As Goku teleports away while Broly is hit by the triple blasts, Gohan immediately powers down and turns to see if his father was still there since he believes he saw him. Piccolo then subsequently regenerates himself and says that once the combined energy waves reach the sun, Broly will surely perish. This later becomes the case since Broly was indeed killed shortly after upon reaching the flames of the sun. Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Universe 4 Category:Male Category:Mystic Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Absorbed Category:Saiyan Category:Human